This invention relates to a lamp device, and more particularly to a lamp device, a plurality of which can be connected together successively by a linear column.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,726 disclosed a modular lamp device and a plurality of the same which can be interconnected successively so as to constitute a variety of assemblies. However, it was found that such a lamp assembly was not straight in appearance when said lamp devices were interconnected successively.